


Shared Silence

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: After a fight between Damen and Laurent, Laurent and Jord share a moment of silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many Jord/Aimeric and Jord & Laurent feels after 'Green but for a Season'.

_Captain of the Kings‘ Guard_. It was an honour Jord had never expected. He did not deserve to be in this position. Not after having fucked a spy.

The badge was new: starburst, lion, two cuffs, entwined. This time, Jord had sworn, he would prove worthy to wear it. But for the time being there was no need to be heroic.

He took turns with a handpicked number of trustworthy guards to protect the Kings’ private chambers at night. This night it was his turn and he was in a reminiscent mood. Protecting the Prince’s sleep had been one of his first duties in the guard. The young Prince had given clear instructions not to let anyone in. And then he had taken extra care to specify that _don’t let anyone in_ meant _don’t let anyone in, especially not the regent_. Jord hadn’t thought much about this. It wasn’t seemly to question the motives of a Prince.

Later, much later, he had seen his Prince destroy Aimeric, the boy he loved, with words. Vile words about Aimeric and the Regent. About Aimeric spreading fo the Regent. But Jord had done the calculations. He knew how old, how _young_ Aimeric had been that summer. He had seen the Regent’s pets. Aimeric, he knew, was not to blame for whatever had happened between him and the Regent.

After that he had thought about Laurent again. As soon as he could think about Laurent again without getting hit by an all-encompassing, burning wave of hatred. Laurent insisting on not letting the Regent into his bedchamber. Laurent who had been a small boy once. Like Aimeric. The thought had made Jord sick to his stomach.

A noise from the Kings’ chambers interrupted Jord’s thoughts. Raised voices. That was unusual. Jord had never seen or heard the two Kings fight. He was already wondering if this was a reason to intervene when, finally, Laurent stormed out of his bedroom, wearing only a nightgown. His eyes were reddened.

Jord felt that it was his duty to say something. To offer his help. So he said: “You can talk to me, if you want to.” To his great surprise Laurent took him up on the offer.

“He says I’m too much for him.” That was something Jord could believe easily. Laurent could be too much for everyone. Even for the shining King of Akielos.

“Did you tell him that you love him?”

Laurent rolled his eyes. “I told him that I would _die_ for him. Too bad that’s not what he wants.”

“What does he want?”

“He wants to court someone untroubled.” Laurent stayed still for a moment, catching his breath. “I told him he could have had that when I was thirteen. I recall having been a great fuck back then. They say that I was _such a lovely boy_.” Laurent looked paler than ever. “He told me to get out. And here I am.”

“He loves you.”

“I know. It doesn’t make things any easier.”

Jord wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t just reach out and touch his King. He feared his reaction if that was the wrong thing to do. He couldn’t think of any reassuring words either. But then, Laurent was the one who spoke first.

“What about you?”

“About me?” Jord was startled.

“You look like you’re in love with a ghost.”

 _Yes, and guess whose fault it is I’m not in love with a man who’s alive_ , Jord didn’t say. Instead he said, with a small, bitter laugh: “I’m in love with a lie.”

“He was not a lie,” Laurent said, after a moment of hesitation. And this, Jord knew, were the kindest words he would ever hear Laurent speak about Aimeric.

Then, silence grew between them. Jord tried to think about nothing while he thought about so, so much. _This is the man I’ve dedicated my life to_ , was one of these thoughts, and, regarding the same man: _I hate him so much_.


End file.
